dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Glommer
×3 ×1 ×2 (When killed) (Periodically) |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "glommer" }} Glommer is a passive Mob from the Reign of Giants DLC. Glommer is found during every full moon at Glommer's Statue, along with a Glommer's Flower. Glommer will follow the player when Glommer's Flower is picked up, similar to Chester and his Eye Bone. If Glommer's Flower is dropped on the ground or put inside a stationary container, Glommer will remain at the area near the flower. If Glommer's Flower is placed inside Chester, Glommer will follow Chester. When tamed, Glommer provides a Sanity aura of +6.25/min, (only while standing extremely close, similar to befriended Pigs) making it useful in countering the nighttime sanity drain of -5/min. It will also drop Glommer's Goop once every 2–4 days. Killing Glommer raises the player's Naughtiness by 50 (which is the naughtiness cap), therefore Glommer is the only creature in RoG that will cause Krampus to immediately spawn when killed by the player. (This aspect is replicated in the Shipwrecked DLC, when killing a Doydoy with only 1-2 left in the world, or the Sealnado when in Seal form.) If killed, Glommer will drop 3 Monster Meat, 1 Glommer's Wings, and 2 Glommer's Goop, and will re-spawn at the next full moon cycle. It falls asleep after being hit by 3 Sleep Darts. Like other followers, Glommer can be targeted by the player while performing a force attack. Below is the number of hits it takes, with a default damage modifier, to kill Glommer. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * Glommer can be killed indirectly by luring it near a Catcoon (e.g. to collect its drops for the Old Bell). This avoids summoning Krampus. * A player carrying a Glommer's Flower can bring a Glommer down into the caves. This will provide a renewable source of fuel and Sanity regeneration. Glommer will not follow the player into the caves in Don't Starve Together, however. * Standing directly next to Glommer during the night can negate the sanity loss from said time of day. * It is possible to get the Glommer Flower with Woodie by planting a Lureplant near Glommer's Statue on a full moon, then killing the Lureplant after it has eaten the flower. Woodie can then pick up the dropped flower after returning to his normal form. Alternatively, player can use a longer night, leave the wereform alone for a long period to turn back quickly and get the flower before the moon end. Trivia * Glommer occasionally bounces up and down while idle. * Glommer makes a sort of "zeitzer", or buzzing, sound. * Glommer is the only passive mob other than Beardlings and Dung Beetles that drops Monster Meat and the only mob that is not encased in ice when frozen. * Glommer will not be attacked by any variety of Spider or Bee. * When day-time comes and if the flower is still attached to Glommer's Statue, Glommer will fly up into the air (similar to a Mosling). * Wigfrid's umlauts affect the "o" in "Glommer," making it "Glömmer," which means "forgets" in Swedish. Bugs * When Glommer gets killed right before exiting the Caves, while its flower stays underground, it will be revived inspite of its flower turning perishable. Furthermore, during the next full moon, another Glommer will spawn, enabling the player to have multiple at once. * Sometimes Glommer and Chester cannot be killed even with force atack, except using blow darts. Gallery Glommer Sleeping.png|Glommer sleeping. Glommer's Statue Full Moon.png|Glommer next to the Glommer Statue during a full moon. Glommer Frozen.png|Glommer frozen, but not encased in ice. Glommer Dead.png|Dead Glommer. Glommer Minimap.png|Glommer as seen on the Map. Glommer_Idle.gif|Glommer bouncing up and down when idle. Glommer Trailer.png|Glommer as it appears in the trailer for RoG. Art Stream 66 Glommer.png|Glommer as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 66. Valentines2017 2.png|Glommer with Glomglom on the 2017 Valentine's Day Cards. Glommer Plush.png|A Glommer plush. ru:Гломмер Category:Animals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Followers Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:Reign of Giants Category:Sanity Boost Category:Surface Creatures Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals